criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Keg
| Type = Guest Player Character | Actor = Ashly Burch | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 4 | AppID = Keg | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = false | C9App = false | C10App = false | C11App = true | Name = Keg | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Dwarf | Class = Fighter (Champion) | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = Common, Dwarven | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Shady Creek Run, Wildemount | Family = | Connections = Mighty Nein (ally), Iron Shepherds (Former member) | Profession = | StatsRef = | Level = 5 | HP = 54 | AC = 19 | DC = | Str = 18 | Dex = 15 | Con = 18 | Int = 9 | Wis = 14 | Cha = 12 | FanArt = }} is a dwarven fighter. Keg is played by Ashly Burch. Description Appearance Keg is a stout, muscular dwarven woman with a 5 o'clock shadow and short, greasy hair. When she first encountered the Mighty Nein, Keg was seen with a cigarette hanging out of her mouth. She wears extremely battered, bloodied, rusted armor. She wields a large axe in one hand and a hammer in the other. |nofanart=true|artist=Ari|source=https://twitter.com/matthewmercer/status/1017823000723316737}}]] Personality Keg presents a very cocksure, headstrong, and proud facade. She has a strong sense of self preservation, but she is canonically a coward. She is bisexual. Keg does not have object permanence. Biography Background Keg was born and raised in Shady Creek Run. At some point, she married another woman, but the other woman called it off after one hour. Keg was a member of the Iron Shepherds for long enough to know Dwelma, Wohn, Protto, Lorenzo, and Ruzza, though she didn't fully understand Lorenzo or Ruzza's capabilities. Relationships Beauregard Keg was very impressed with Beau's skills, admitting to being aroused by Beau's surgical extraction of acid from a slain monster and her monkey-like acrobatics in the treetops. They hook up after Lorenzo is slain. 'Nott' Keg was initially very put off by both Nott's appearance and antics. While Keg seems to have largely become calmer around the goblin, she is still light of praise for her and still seems to find her largely annoying. 'Wohn' Keg had a soft sport for Wohn, thinking that she wasn't as bad as the rest of the Iron Shepherds. When the Mighty Nein fought isolated members of the Iron Shepherds on the first floor of the Sour Nest, Keg attacked Wohn and helped Caleb to finish her off. Character Information Abilities Feats * Dual Wielder Dwarf Abilities * Darkvision * Dwarven Combat Training * Dwarven Resilience * Stonecunning Fighter Abilities * Action Surge * Extra Attack * Fighting Style (Two-Weapon Fighting) * Martial Archetype (Champion) ** Improved Critical * Second Wind Notable Items * Battleaxe with a medallion hanging off the bottom of it * Warhammer * Javelins * Broken spectacles used for reading * Plate armor Quotations * "Keg is aroused." Trivia * Keg is often "aroused" by Beauregard, particularly when she acts violently. * Keg does not have object permanence. * Keg is bisexual. References Art: Category:Guest player characters Category:Wildemount Category:Appeared in Chapter 11 Category:LGBTQ+ Characters